


Skype Call

by WillietheOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillietheOctopus/pseuds/WillietheOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sollux misses his boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skype Call

**Author's Note:**

> old fic that I forgot to post on here

                Eridan was sound asleep by the time his phone went off, the time being about 3 in the morning where he was. Irritated about being woken up in the middle of the night, he grumbled as he searched for the phone squinting to read the caller ID. Even though he saw that it was his boyfriend, he was tempted to ignore the call until he thought about it and decided that it probably wouldn’t turn out well in the long run seeing as how sex had been withheld from him many times before for much more trivial things.  
                “What the fuck do you want, Sol? Do you have any idea what god damned time it is?” Eridan mumbled as he answered the phone.  
                “Yeah, yeah. It’s late and all that shit. I don’t care,” Sollux said rather quickly.  
                “Aren’t you a great boyfriend? Why the hell did you call?”  
                “I’m horny.”  
                “You have a right hand. Put it to use,” Eridan said, rolling his eyes a bit and getting ready to hang up on Sollux so that he may go to sleep.  
                “It won’t feel like you,” Sollux whined.  
                “Then use your left. It’ll feel like a different person.”  
                “That won’t work, ED.”  
                “What the fuck do you want me to do? I’m on the other side of the god damned globe. I can’t very well just fly back to our damned apartment just so I can satisfy your fuckin’ libido. I’m tryin’ to earn money so we can keep our home,” Eridan said, rubbing his temples.  
                “Can you just get on Skype or something?” Sollux pleaded.  Eridan was beginning to wonder if there was something else wrong due to the way Sollux was acting, but he chose to ignore it and indulge in Sollux’s desires.  
                “Yeah. Just hold your horses an’ let boot the asshole of a machine up,” the still groggy male said, running a hand through his brunette hair as he grabbed his laptop and opened, letting it start up as Sollux was on the line, squirming and telling Eridan to hurry up. Finally Eridan had his computer up and connected to the wi-fi and had Skype running. Sollux hung up the phone the moment and sent a video chat request the moment that Eridan was online. Eridan grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose as well as trying to tame his hair before clicking “accept”. It was a bit before Sollux’s picture showed up, but the quality was crisp and clear besides the fact that Sollux was obviously in a dark room, the only light source being his laptop, but then again, it was the same for Eridan. The dark haired boy was obviously flustered, it being obvious even in the awful lighting, although half of his face was covered by a scarf of Eridan’s. His sharp features such as his collarbone and chin were accented by the shadows created by the light of the laptop and Eridan had to admit it looked great.  
                “I see you’re wearin’ my scarf,” Eridan mumbled just loud enough so that Sollux could hear.   
                “It smells like you,” Sollux said, his voice muffled by scarf covering his mouth.   
                “Just don’t get any cum on it,” the brunette teased. Sollux flipped Eridan off, but he didn’t appear to be too terribly into it. It had taken him a bit, but once Eridan noticed Sollux’s eyes squeezed shut and his right hand moving slightly, things finally clicked.  
                “Are fuckin’ wankin’ off right now?” he asked, getting a nod in response. Eridan bit at his bottom lip as a wave of heat ran through his body, a small tingling sensation at his crotch. He squirmed a bit, trying to not let his arousal get to him and to do his best not to get an erection.

                Eridan watched as his heterochromatic boyfriend masturbated, making the most amazing sounds and faces, the faces being something he didn’t get to see often when they had sex due to his own eyes being closed. Eridan wished he could have recorded Sollux as he came, not for blackmail, but rather for his own personal enjoyment. He could have watched Sollux facial expressions and listened to the noises he made and observe things he did like chew on his bottom lip and whine ever so quietly, only letting go of his grip on his bottom lip when he quietly said Eridan’s name as if it was a hymn that would bring him salvation.  By the time Sollux was panting and work out, his boner gone and taken care of, Eridan had his own to take care of. He cursed Sollux’s name as the brunette gently palmed at his own member through thin boxers, reveling in the friction from the fabric. It wasn’t very long until Eridan plunged his hand into his boxers and began stroking himself, using his wrist and the tightness of his grip to try and mimic the feeling of Sollux whenever he would ride Eridan. His mind was filled with memories of Sollux from what he had just witnessed as well as thoughts and mental images of what he was going to do to Sollux when the two finally saw each other again. He was sure that Sollux had caught on to what Eridan was doing now, his movements and facial expressions making it obvious although he was doing a great job of keeping quiet, but he honestly he didn’t care if Sollux did; Eridan was in too engulfed in pleasure and his own thoughts to even care if his boyfriend knew that he was masturbating. He finally made a noise as he climaxed: a small gasp and quiet murmurs of the dark-haired male’s name escaping Eridan’s lips. After reaching over to a tissue box that was on his nightstand and cleaning up his emissions, Eridan turned his attention back to his boyfriend on the Skype call. Eridan could tell by the grin on Sollux’s face that not only had he enjoyed the show, he had probably been smart enough to take screenshots of everything.   
                “And you didn’t want to have a Skype call,” Sollux teased, gaining a middle finger from Eridan.   
                “Is that all you wanted? To make me watch you rub one out an’ then watch me do the same?”  
                “No. Well, yes, but not the only reason.”  
                “Then what the fuck was it? I’m tired,” Eridan whined, pouting a bit. Sollux buried his face in Eridan’s scarf and mumbled something, his words completely muffled and indecipherable.   
                “I have no fuckin’ clue what you just said. Take the scarf away from your mouth, you asshole.”  
                “I said I miss you and I want you to come home. There. Happy?” Sollux said, glaring at Eridan a bit. Eridan blinked in surprise, not expecting to hear the words from Sollux. He thought that something had been off with the behavior of his boyfriend, but he had attributed that with how turned on Sollux had been.   
                “I miss you, too, Sol,” Eridan mumbled, the left corner of his mouth twitching a bit to form a slight smile. Sollux returned the crooked half-assed smile before trying to pass it off as if nothing had just happened.   
                “Don’t get too sappy. If you start crying, I will be forced to take pics and then call you a pussy on the internet,” the other lisped out, a teasing tone in his voice, but his facial expression being one of care and compassion.  
                “Whatever, twat.”  
                “Damn right whatever, cum guzzler.”   
                “Everyone an’ his or her mother know that the ‘Cum Guzzler’ belongs to you. You’re name ought to be Sollux ‘Cum Guzzlin’’ Captor. I had you pegged as one before we started an’ lo an’ fuckin’ behold, I was right.”  
                “You like it and you know it.”  
                “Never said I didn’t. Alright Sol, I have to go to bed. I’ll talk to later. You need to do the same here soon. I’ll try an’ see when’s the soonest I can come home,” Eridan said, blowing a kiss to Sollux, who had once again buried his face in the scarf that smelt of Eridan.   
                “I love you, Sol.”  
                “I love you, too, asshole.”


End file.
